Naruto: Heir To The Big Three
by St.LouisKing
Summary: Naruto didn't have the kyuubi sealed in him no he had three Greek Gods sealed in him. How will the elemental nations deal with Naruto god among man.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.  
Naruto will be god like  
Sealed in Naruto are  
 **Hades**

 **Zeus**

 **Poseidon**

All he has in him is there power knowledge and memory's.

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of the class it was the first day of the academy and he had shown up early and was now waiting for the teacher an other students.

" stupid jiji making me wake up early...no one else is here yet."grumbled Naruto.

Sigh"might as well practice with my abilities."  
With that Naruto held out his hands in one small storm clouds gathered and made a little army of the other red and black flames did the same.

As the samurai gathered into formation the door opened and in walked a girl with pale white skin black eyes, wavy black hair, black shorts and sandals with a blue tank top with a red and white fan on the back. This was Uichia Ai heir to the Uichia clan.  
As she walked into the class she saw someone sitting in the back. Deciding to walk back to him she noticed that there was something on his desk tiny figures one of what looks like condensed storm clouds and the other red and black flames. They seemed  
to be fighting and moving on there own.

"Hey I'm Uichia Ai what's your name?" She asked

"Hello my names Naruto uzumaki." Said Naruto with a bright smile.

Looking at the desk where the battle was going on "how are you doing this I've never seen anything like this?!" Giving him a questioning look.

"Well sit on down and I'll explain" after she sat down "first off my name is Naruto uzumaki and I'm an orphan." Ignoring the shocked and sad look on her face he continued "I have a bloodline, I don't know the name or if it has a name but it lets me control  
certain elements and sub-elements, even combing elements and sub-elements to make new ones or new attacks."

Ai looked at him confused "but there are a bunch of bloodlines like that the only difference is you can do multiple?"

"Well...yes but the difference is I don't have to call out my attacks and as you can see I can control it at will and make it do what I want."replied Naruto

"Hey Ai?"

"Yes?"

"Looking down with a shy expression and red cheeks "would you be my friend?"

* * *

I know it's not a long chapter but oh well  
I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series  
Naruto will have all the powers and knowledge/memory's of the three gods and there roman counterparts.  
In my story death is the same in all worlds and demintions so the shinigami is basically the Shinto version oh Thanatos the Greek god of death who served Hades...can you see where this is going Naruto will be the master of the shinigami. Thanks please  
leave a comment/review


	2. AN

This will be a harem of four girls the first is definitely Ai so that leaves three spots open im starting a poll the girls are  
Anko  
Tenten  
Ino  
Kin  
Guren  
Hana  
Tsume  
Tsunade  
Shizune  
Fem. Shinigami


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto looked down " _maybe I offended her."_ He thought.

"I'm sorry if I offen...UFF!" He was cut off as she tackled him in a hug.

"YES!YES!YES!" She screamed with a big smile on her face.

After they got up with her still holding on to his arm they sat in the back of the class and talked with each other. Naruto would do tricks with his bloodline for her enjoyment. Finally more students showed up and sat around the class. 30mins later the  
door opened and in walked two men(iruka umino and mizuki)

"Hello everyone my name is iruka you can call me iruka-sensei and this" points at the other man next to him " is mizuki call him mizuki-sensei."

* * *

 **End of the school day**

 ****

As everyone was packing up to go home Ai looked around for Naruto. Spotting him walking out the class room door she ran to catch up to him. As they walked walked out side a tall slender woman with long black hair and fair skin walked up to them " Mom!"  
Ai yelled as she gave the woman a hug.

"Hello Ai how was your day?" The woman asked hugging Ai back.

"OH OH OH! I made a friend today!" Ai replied with excitement

"Really are you going to introduce us or just stand there?" Ai's mom asked

"OHH RIGHT! Let's see where did he go?"Ai mumbled to herself looking around for Naruto.

After looking around she saw him making his way down the street. Grabbing onto her mothers hand she pulled her along as she ran after him.

"NARUTO WAIT UP!" Ai yelled as she caught up with him. Turning around to see who was calling his name he spotted Ai and the tall woman running towards him. Stopping so they could catch-up

"What can I do for you Ai?" Asked Naruto as she caught he breath.

"I wanted to introduce you to my mother..."

"Oh for goodness sake I'm Uichia Mikoto."

"It's nice to meet you mikoto-San I'm Naruto uzumaki I would really like to stay and talk but the lady at the orphanage is mean if we are late for dinner." Said Naruto in a hurry

At the name uzumaki mikoto froze and stared, if this was who she thought it was a lot of people had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **elsewhere in the village**  
 **  
**

An old man in white robes and a triangular hat with the kanji for fire on it, was sitting at a desk doing paperwork, this is the third Hokage. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Why do I fell like I'm screwed and nothing can fix it?"

* * *

 **back at the academy**

 ****

"It was nice to meet you Naruto-kun come along Ai we need to get home so I can cook dinner." Said mikoto

"Ok bye naru-kun I'll see you tomorrow!" Ai said giving him a hug and walking off with her mother.

* * *

 **The Uichia massacre never happened and I'm thinking of adding two more girls to the harem**


	4. 0000

**AN**

The harem is:

Ai, Anko, Fem Shinigami, Tenten, Hana, and Tsume

I may add more girls later on


End file.
